1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module, and more particularly, to a battery module with an improved safety apparatus structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used for portable small-sized electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity battery is widely used as a power source for driving motors, such as for hybrid vehicles.
Recently, a high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density has been developed. The high-power battery module is configured of a large-capacity rechargeable battery by coupling a plurality of rechargeable batteries in series to be used for devices requiring a large amount of power, for example for driving a motor such as for an electric vehicle.
Further, one large-capacity battery module is usually configured of a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series, wherein the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape, a square shape, or another shape.
Each rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrodes with a separator disposed therebetween, a case for installing the electrode assembly therein, a cap assembly closing and sealing the case, and an electrode terminal electrically connected to the electrode assembly and protruding through the cap assembly to the outside.
In each rechargeable battery, the positive terminal and the negative terminal are alternately arranged with the positive terminal and the negative terminal of a neighboring rechargeable battery to be coupled in series. Also, a connection member is connected to the positive terminal of one rechargeable battery and the negative terminal of the neighboring rechargeable battery (e.g., connected with a nut) such that the rechargeable batteries are coupled in series through the connection member.
In this battery module, when the rechargeable battery is deteriorated, the rechargeable battery may combust or explode. Particularly, when a gas from the electrolyte solution is generated such that internal pressure of the rechargeable battery is increased, or when the temperature of the rechargeable battery is substantially increased, the rechargeable battery may combust or explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.